Matsuri fun
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Edo 1853. After a long days work Hijikata is looking forward to visit the temple matsuri with his best friend for having fun and meeting girls. But what´s this? Souji comes, too?


My boyfriend was so nice to translate this fanfiction of mine for me. I hope you enjoy. He isn´t an native english speaker either, so some sentence maybe sounds strange..

Matsuri

Edo 1853

"Hijikata-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Souji was standing in the entrance to the Shieikan. He smiled all over

and could barely wait to tell the news.

"Hijikata-san, you wanna know something?" Souji asked, breathless,

"Kondo-san will take me to the celebration at the temple tonight!" he

declared, proudly.

"Sososo" Hijikata replied, his mood already dropping. He had finally

sold all the Ishida-powder he had had with him and had already been

looking forward to accompanying Katsu - not Souji - to the temple and

maybe get to know a girl there. Well, that was out of the question now...

Souji soon realized Hijikata-sans bad mood as they went to the main

house together. Toshi deposited his backpack and sat down on the engawa.

Souji felt bad for Hijikata-san. He seemed exhausted. Suddenly, Souji

had an idea.

"Hijikata-san, if you want to, you can come along tonight!", he offered.

Hijikata raised an eyebrow and looked back irritably

"You can count on that..."

Souji was smiling gladly.

"I've got to prepare some firewood." he declared and disappeared around

the next corner

Toshi watched him go, deep in though. Souji had changed considerably

over the course of the last few months. He was laughing more, was more

relaxed and sometimes even daringly impudent.

Kat-chan tried to help him in any way possible. Since Souji had wound of

at Shiekan and especially since that one night half a year ago, he did

everything possible to make Soujis childhood into one a child could

actually enjoy. For three months now, Souji was even taking part in the

training excercises in the Dojo. Of course, none of the other students

were aware that Souji could already beat them in a duel, but they would

find out soon enough.

"Souji, stay close to us. There will be many people around." Kondo told

Souji while they were of their way to the temple.

That was something else that had changed over the last weeks. At first,

Kat-chan had been angry at Hijikata for calling the boy "Souji"1, but

in the end he had given up and accepted that what had started as

namecalling had turned into a friendly name.

"Haaaai!", Souji answered happily. In the distance, he could already see

the many laterns around the temple. The sun was already setting and

everybody on the street seemed to be moving in the same direction. Soon

enough, Souji could no longer see the laterns but only saw large people

all around him.

"Souji, should I take you up on my shoulders?" Katsu asked.

"Haaaai!" Souji answered, already happy, but his happiness was cut short

already

"Get real, Kat-chan. He is not a baby anymore!" Toshi said and shook his

head.

"Now don't be an meani, Toshi!" Katsu replied and took Souji up. Souji

was glad, while Hijikata frowned, turned around and walked on.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite Hijikata-san.' Souji thought

to himself.

As they arrived at the temple entrance, Katsu let Souji off his

shoulders and took his hand so the boy could get a good look at

everything. Even though it was only late afternoon, there were many

people around already . The celebration, with it's stands and

attractions was drawing in people from all over Edo and the surrounding

areas.

They had walked but a few meters as Katsu met someone he knew from

another dojo, while Toshi was waiting to buy fried octopus.

Souji was waiting for them to go on, more or less impatiently. Kondo-san

and the other man spoke of persons he didn't know and Hijikata-san was

still waiting at the back of a long line. All around it was loud and

joyful, everywhere were people whos conversations mixed with the drums.

It smelled like smoke and any possible kinds of food.

Souji had no intention to wait any longer and at once he heard a little

girl right next to him exclaim "Mommy, let's go to the puppettheater

over there!"

Through the crowd, Souji could see a glimpse of the theater on the other

side of the road. Kondo-san was deep in conversation, so Souji decided

not to disturb him and to go take a short look at the puppets. He made

his way across the street and stood right next to the girl, who was

already watching.

Toshizou Hijikata was on edge already. He disliked the way Kat-chan

allowed Souji everything and the boys smiling face was hardly bearable.

Now he had to stand in line for half an eternity for nothing but a

prtion of octupus. At least he got that last portion, the salesman had

to go and get new octupus afterwards.

As he had finally made his way back through the crowd towards Kat-chan

and Souji, he nearly dropped dead. There was Kat-chan talking to his

friend.

Souji was gone.

"Where is Souji?" he asked and immediately realised from the expression

on Kat-chans face that he had no idea.

Angrily, he gave Kat-chan the octupus and growled

"Wait here, I'll go look for him."

Souji was fascinated by the story. All kinds of animals appreared, he

liked the fox-puppet best but the racoon was cute as well-

He got yanked around, hard.

"SOUJIRO OKITA"

Frightened, Souji looked up in the angry face of Hijikata-san.

"What did you think to simply vanish like that?"

"I..." Souji was still frightened.

"Did not Katsu tell you, not even half an hour ago, not to run away on

your own?"

"Yes, but..." Souji tried to answer

"No 'but'. If it were for me, I would take you home right here and now"

Toshi had become so loud by now that the mother of another child looked

at him in displeasure.

"But I was only on the other side of the road!" Souji defended himself.

For nothing in the world he would go home right now, not just after they

had arrived.

"That's completely beside the point. You-"

"Toshi, for heavens sake! You're so loud the whole street hears you!"

Katsu came up next to them and was looked at Hijikata in displeasure as

well.

"Kondo-san!" relieved, Souji fled Hijikatas grip and took Kondos hand.

"I am sorry Kondo-san. I just wanted to watch this and I did not want to

disturb you" he exclaimed.

"It's okay, Souji." Katsu said in a soothing voice "Next time you tell me,

will you?"

Souji nodded and tightened his grip around Kondos hand.

"Well, let's go on then" Katsu said and they walked on.

It took Toshi a moment to follow them. He had brought the boy home

immediately. Did Kat-chan have to allow him everything?

"Souji, will you go fetch us some mochis over there?" Katsu said and put

a few coins in Soujis hand "Toshi and me will wait for you here."

As soon as Souji was out of earshot, Kastu asked "What in the world was

that about, Toshi? You acted like an idiot. Souji was but a few meters

away, what are you getting upset about?"

Toshi sighed. "It's not about where he was, but about the principle. He

was to stay with us and simply walked away. Isn't it understandable that

I'm angry? You're much too forgiving!"

Katsu watched his friend intently "You know... if I didn't know better,

I'd say you were simply worried about Souji."

Toshis reaction was unmistakable. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not worrying

about that kid, he can watch after himself quiet well, thank you."

Katsu shook his head. He knew his friend too well.

"Why don't you simply admit that you have grown fond of him?" he asked

and went over to where Souji was waiting.

The sentence kept going though Toshis head all evening. They could only

move though the crowd at a snails pace and they also had to stay at each

shop to make sure Souji wouldn't miss anything.

Souji had already forgiven Toshi for his earlier rudeness. He was even a

bit sympathetic for Toshi, but only a bit. After all, there was none

but Toshi to blame for getting all worked up.

Finally, they reached the temple surroundings. There, the many people

spread out more. There were even more shops and foodstands around the

yard and even more food and tea stands in the middle of the temple yard.

They walked along and came to stop in front of a ringthrowing game.

"Would you like to try it, Souji?" Katsu asked and bought six rings from

the owner.

"First, you've got to choose something you want to have." Hijikata directed.

Souji looked over all many the small things, excitedly. There were small

puppets, fans, toy animals and much more. Souji thought about what he

wanted.

"I want that toy piggy!" he declared and pointed at a small, wooden pig

that stood on a small column in the middle row to one side.

"Then give it your best shot." Hijikata commented dryly.

Souji threw the first ring, a highly concentrated look on his face.

Missed.

The second ring hit close to the column.

The third hit the pig itself and fell to the floor as well.

"Ah, this will never work!"

"Toshi!"

Pressing his lips together, Souji threw the fourth ring.

Missed.

Hijikata-san rolled his eyes.

Despairing, Souji took the last ring and took careful aim.

He threw -

missed again.

"That can't be that hard! Give me three rings." Toshi exclaimed.

"Now take a look at how it's done!" He said to Souji, while Katsu only

shook his head.

Toshi took aim, threw - missed.

"The first one is only for getting used to it." he said with a shrug and

threw the second ring - missed again.

Katsu smiled at Souji "See? He can do no better either."

Even the owner was pretty much amused and could hardly hide a grin.

"Now!" Toshi growled and threw again.

The ring hit somewhere behind the column.

Katsus grin went from one ear to the other and Souji was giggling.

"Another three rings!" Toshi exclaimed.

"Toshi, let it be." Katsu said in a soothing voice, trying to help.

"I just had to warm up." Toshi said and took a deep breath. He wouldn't

make a fool out of himself here. He focused on the pig, threw and-

He stomped with his foot, angrily.

"That's impossible!"

Missed again.

"That won't work today" Katsu said dryly.

The second to last ring. Toshi threw and just like Soujis before, the

ring hit the pig itself and fell to the floor.

"Damn pig!" Toshi was angry. It usually worked, but not today of all times?

"Toshi, just admit that you can't do any better than-"

"Katsu, if you can talk so well, just try it yourself!" Toshi growled

and pressed the last ring in Katsus hand.

Katsu shook his head. He knew it would be useless trying to argue with

his friend now.

He took a step closer, took aim and threw the ring.

Hit.

End of part 1

1 Soji (o shimasu) means to "clean up"


End file.
